Cecil Callaghan
"Haha. I broke." ''-Cecil, when asked why he was so happy.'' Cecil Callaghan is a pure-blood that was born in Bradford-on-Avon. He is the only child of Levi Callaghan and Hannah Callaghan. He is a Slytherin Alumni. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) Biography Before Hogwarts Hannah had always wanted a child. Someone to keep her company when her husband was away. No matter how hard the pair tried, Hannah had always seemed to either miscarry, or the child to be a stillborn.This happened three times. When Cecil was born, they feared he'd be a stillborn as well, as he did not cry. But, the new born finally groaned and whined when he was poked and prodded. He was a healthy, but quiet, little baby. Within a few hours, the tiny child's hair had turned from black, to white, to green, and back. This child was already showing his magical ability as a metamorphmagus. Cecil's family were not surprised when their little boy started to show his more of his magical ability. Levi was not around, of course, with him being a cursebreaker and all. So it was just Hannah and the two year, nearly three year old Cecil. The child had made a mess, spreading his countless toys out on the floor and the halls, causing his mother to trip. Hannah yelled at the child that he had to clean his toy, and the defiant Cecil would not accept that and threw a tantrum. Having been raised with a firm hand, Hannah slapped her child on the butt, giving him something more to cry about. It wasn't long before Cecil started to bawl his little eyes out and scream at his mother. She expected that, what she didn't expect was the toys being thrown at her as her child didn't seem to even notice that they were flinging themselves. Hannah was so happy that she forgave the child and hugged him, then quickly went to call Levi, even if he was half way across the world. Every day was a task with the little Cecil, and every day he grew more in control of his magic, he had learned to kinda-sorta hide his hair and eye color changing at every emotion he felt. He knew he was different, the other kids couldn't do that. (Of course they were muggles too). Around five years of age Cecil's grandmother, old in age, had bought a new plant for her garden. She did not read up it's care, however, and she sadly was poisoned by it, and died. Aubrey died shortly after. With Cecil's favorite grandparents dead, he hardened his heart, as much as a child could. Cecil's metamorphmagus ability quickly seemed to vanish, and the once hyper Cecil started to calm down. The following year, the ministry had arrived at Cecil's house with bad news. Levi had died due to a cave in at one of his sites. The now six year old was crushed. He only had his mother now, as neither of his parents spoke of his paternal grandparents, and Cecil had known why, but did not tell anyone, even his mother, that he knew. They were death eaters and killed during the war, before Levi was offered up for the mark. Cecil's eyes paled from the bright blue they were, turning near colorless, and hiss hair stained black. From there, he mostly stayed with his mother. After a few months he opened up, surprisingly when Hannah had bought Cecil a doll. He was obsessed with that doll, dressing and caring for it. Cecil himself had always liked dresses, and frequently wore them when his mother allowed, but that had also caused quite a bit of teasing from his neighbors. He lived in an area that had many wizards, but also muggles as well. When the muggles had teased, poked fun at, physically beat, pulled on Cecil's long hair, and eventually ripped his precious dolls to shreds and broke her face, the young wizard knocked them out. Hannah had covered for her child, telling muggle children's friends that when the fight started, Cecil fought back, when Cecil had used his magic to shove them back. Due to these experiences, he has always attacked (verbally) other children before they were able to do it to him. He had learned not to show his girly side to them, even though he was often mistaken for a little girl. Every friend he could have had was pushed away with death threats. With no friends, Cecil retreated into books and from nine until he got his letter, he did not socialize, his mother thinking it a 'phase'. There was one person that he really connected with. A young German boy named Adam Theil. When Cecil was 11, he met Adam at a small dark art shop, and the two hit it right off. Adam is a Durmstrang boy, two years older than Cecil. During the summers he and Cecil seemed to stick together. From age 14, he started coming home in the summer and openly expressing his crossdressing, normally walking around in skirts and heels, earning him the nickname of Cecilia by his muggle 'friends', as well as the name of Sin as in 'It should be a sin that he's a male'. When he was alone, he would change his gender to female to fill the roll a little bitter, but preferred being male and in a dress. Hogwarts Life Cecil got his letter on time, on his 11th birthday and his mother happily sent him on his way to Hogwarts, with all his items needed, and books he didn't need as well, since Cecil asked for them. He was sorted into Slytherin, as expected. Levi was a Slytherin when he went to the school as well. His first year at Hogwarts, he made quite a few enemies, as he had tricked a few people, and threatened others. He figured this would be no different than any other time. He wouldn't make friends. Hannah, as always sent more and more books to Hogwarts for her son, who drowned himself in them. He rewrote things, scribbled, and made a mess of a ton of parchment papers, which annoyed his room mates. But he did not care, it's not like he was their friends or anything. He just continued to do as he pleased. He continued to hide his appearance shifting abilities as best as he could, though there was a mishap here and there where his eyes or hair would change, but only when he was feeling extreme emotion. During the summer between his first and second year, the inquisitive young Cecil would often collect books out of his grade level and practice. He was intrigued with potions, and he asked his mother to get him someone who can help. Hannah's solution was to go to a few of her wizarding friends and ask around. She contacted Avner Birkland, who then became Cecil's tutor during the summers. Cecil mostly stayed to himself, but there was one person who he opened up to in his third year, a Hufflepuff named Michael Silver. They didn't really talk to each other, but they enjoyed each other's company. Cecil would normally seek out and just sit with Michael, and when asked, helped the clumsy Hufflepuff with homework. year by year the two stayed together, were, are, best friends. Cecil is normally seen with Michael close behind. Cecil's life went on nicely, hiding, being to himself, and bugging Michael to death. Between the fourth and fifth year, Cecil went to one of the local stores and at age fifteen he got a job at the ScrapYard doll. The nice people there had already mended Cecil's doll when it broke and showed him how fun it was to do this for a job, especially to enchant them for young witches and wizards, every summer after, Cecil went back to the store to work and learn more. And to keep Adam close, Cecil dragged the male with him, making him join the crew as well. 'Sixth Year' In his sixth year, the wizard seemed to open up. Cecil made a few more friends. He followed his new friends everywhere, unless it was crowded. Mark was his newest friend. That strange monster that Cecil tricked in his first year was now his best friend (in Cecil's eyes), and they bonded over books and Mark's wanting to keep Cecil's hands off his book. Around this time as well, Robin, a fifth year Slytherin, bonded with Cecil over books as well. Michael was also with Cecil a lot. It seemed that Cecil had fallen for all three of these males. Without clearly telling each of the males, he started dating them all. Soon they all figured it out, and Cecil blamed himself that they didn't understand what he meant. Michael, while Cecil and he broke up, had no hard feelings on the misunderstanding. Since the two had different classes and didn't have time to see eachother, the break up was coming, with or without the misunderstanding. Mark and Cecil cried it out together and they were alright with it. Robin was the hard one, and it took quite a few days for Cecil and Robin to make up. The term ended on good terms, though Mark seemed to be drifting a little. Summer of Sixth Year Cecil came home from school to find his own house topsy turby. His mother had enough of pygme puffs to start a store. Hannah also went through a very large midlife crisis. The once very reserved woman dyed her hair purple and started tow ear short dresses. She had turned into a pastel goth. Cecil didn't really seem to mind, he loved it, actually. At home he could shop with his mother now that they had the same sort of style. Two weeks into the summer, Cecil went with his mother to the carnival and three weeks in, Robin moved in with Cecil and is staying until the next term. Robin was adopted into the family (though not legally) and became Cecil's unofficial brother. It made things awkward between them, and they decided that it would be best being friends. A few weeks into the break, Cecil met with Avner again and he seemed to be in good spirits. Avner, even knowing the male for years, did not realize Cecil was a metamporhmagus. It would seem that the teen had lost the ability when his grandparents and father died, and was just starting to gain it back. After a long talk, Avner convinced Cecil to show it more often, to be himself. Cecil looked as if he was going to as well. Like most students, Cecil decided to go to Brighton Bay for a little while, and he met a few people who finally learned his secret. Essa, sleepy Essa, and Reiza were told. When Reiza found out it was Cecil she chatted him right up, and even convinced the Slytherin to go back to school. Mark was told as well, or, correctly, shown, when Mark told Cecil he had found someone else, Cecil's bright green hair turned black and it was official that they were over. Cecil went home and cried about it, a lot. Unknown to anyone, even his mother and Robin. But as always, Adam was there, always ready to cheer Cecil up. Adam had already finished school and had moved closer to Cecil to be there for him. It may have been a bad choice to do it now, but Adam confessed he liked Cecil and they started dating. It would also seem that after his trip to Brighton Bay, that Cecil's mental stability started to deteriorate. He was fearing going to sleep, and just ended up staying up for days, even taking potions to keep him up. Seventh Year Cecil withdrew from everyone right from the start of the term. He would hide himself away for days, in places that he couldn't be found, only to come out to go to classes. He rarely ate, and slept about once a week for a few hours, tossing and turning. He was starting to see things, shadow people and he swore they talked to, and were trying to torture him, and in his own mind. They were. His sleep grew worse and he started loosing weight. When the professors heard of the condition Cecil was putting himself through, they quickly put him on potions to help him sleep and eat and all seemed fine, since he didn't tell them about the demons in his head. Around Halloween, he started coming back out of his shell, being seen in the great hall nearly daily sewing and writing letters. He was all into the trick-or-treating as well as the Halloween party. He even put his special ability to the test, being able to go the entire party without anyone noticing it was him. He indulged on sweets, and a ton of Bishops brew, however, after Halloween, he withdrew again. He had figured that with his days and weeks of not checking in with his friends that he had severed the bonds he had left, so he just didn't bother with interacting with humans. He instead made friends with the shadow people he saw, and talked to the paintings and cats that seemed to have invaded the castle. Just before the winter break, Cecil had a minor case of the Puff virus, but got over it quickly. Winter Break Cecil went home for Christmas as much as the other students did. His mother found him unmediated, shouting at things that wern't there. She was worried and took him right to a muggle doctor. It wasn't her choice. She would have made Cecil potions to help with his dilutions, but Cecil oddly trusted the muggles more than potions. Cecil was diagnosed with psychosis, but as long as he didn't harm himself or anyone else, medication and treatment would be the muggle doctors directions. There was good things to happen as well. Cecil spent his Christmas at Adam's (now 19 years old) cottage. Christmas morning, Cecil was dragged out of bed and nearly forced to open his gifts. After his gifts, he would get one big surprise. Adam, being the brave soul he was, asked Cecil's hand in marriage. Cecil said yes. After that, Hannah floo'ed over and they had breakfast together. Hannah was so excited, telling Cecil that Adam had come to her months before to ask for her blessing. She was doing all she could not to ruin the surprise. But, those months were spent planning and plotting the wedding. Of course she hadn't even asked when the two wanted to get married, but she had it all planned out. After breakfast, they all went out to enjoy the snow. Returning to Hogwarts Upon returning to Hogwarts, Cecil's mental state started to deteriorate. He withdrew from the very few students that he talked to, refused to eat, and returned to not taking his sleeping potions. He would talk to objects and the few times that he did interact with people, he seemed extremely paranoid. It would happen that a bit after spring started that Cecil's visions of the shadow men drove him a little touched in the head, the ministry pressing into Hogwarts never helped either. He had finally been able to look at the figure for a prolonged time and it followed him. No one saw it, but Cecil drew his wand and tried to knock back the creature. Instead he hurt three other students and a spell backfired and he caused himself harm as well. An owl was sent to Hanna and she quickly pulled Cecil out of school and transferred him to a private hospital for recovery. At St. Dymphna Hospital he freaked out. He hexed four nurses, bit two doctors, and kicked an intern. It is there he is remaining until he is better. After Dymphna Cecil was kept at Dymphna for a year. After the year he was released and proptly married Adam. He and Adam both worked at Scrapyard Doll for a while before running away to the local circus. While Cecil entertained, Adam was the general worker. They'd make and sell 'possessed' dolls to humans and wizards alike. However, Cecil missed Hogwarts, as he was not able to finish his last year there, so they packed up and moved back, hoping to join the circus there. Personality and traits Cecil is a very withdrawn individual. He fears that he would not be accepted for who he is. He is rather sensitive, shy, insecure and emotional. However, with heavy potion taken he seems to have calmed down and mellowed out, being more sociable. He is caring and often a mother hen to all, even those who are older. Magical Abilities & Skills * Charms * Potions Non-Magical Abilities & Skills * Drawing * Singing (perfect pitch) * Ballroom Dance Notable Possessions * 11.75' Blackthron Dragon Heartstring Wand * A cat named Cream * A Trunk, charmed to be near bottomless * A broom (For simple rides) * A repaired doll Known Medical Issues * He has asthma, which in cold weather he starts to wheeze, and if it's cold enough cough, colder still caught until he can't breath * He suffers from depression * He rarely sleeps as well, he is sometimes seen sleeping where he studies, or hiding away and sleeping. Tidbits and extras * His patronus pretty much explains what he is like: The scorpion is an emblem of strength, destruction, and self-protection. Scorpion people tend to have an aggressive 'shell', often being known as aloof and intimidating; the impressive defenses protect a soft, emotional core. Scorpion people tend to wield a lot of power but are often reserved in its use, though they will not hesitate to retaliate if crossedCecil is known for humming muggle halloween-y songs. Mostly Creature Feature * Cecil is a metamorphmagius. He is often seen in a 'faux' form. One eye silver blue, the other dark blue. He enjoys his hair white, though he is probe to have it change colors without his say. Category:Slytherins